Best in Air Show
"Best in Air Show" is the seventy-third episode of the Disney Junior animated seires, Sofia the First. It premiered on May 6, 2016, and is the nineteenth episode in the third season. Plot Sofia and Minimus are flying through the sky when Sofia's grandmother, Grand Mum, flies by in her carriage. Back at Enchancia Castle, the rest of the Royal Family has learned Grand Mum is coming and Roland is frantically getting everything ready for the arrival of his mother, the Grand Queen of Enchancia. Grand Mum arrives and tells them that Count Barnstorm's Flying Starwing horse show is coming to Enchancia. Minimus calls Sofia over and tells her the stars of Count Barnstorm's show are his parents: When Mazzimo left home, they practiced Stunt Flying as a hobby. They were so good that their stable master started a show with them as the stars. Sofia is excited to meet Minimus's parents and when the Starwings arrive, they fly up to meet Minimus's parents, Gemina and Argus. Gemina and Argus are happy to meet Sofia but are revealed to not like how fast he was flying. Minimus explains he has grown up a lot since he left home and he and Sofia tell Gemina how many Flying Derby races they have won. However, Gemina is not impressed due to not even knowing what Flying Derby is. A dejected Minimus wants to prove himself to his parents so Sofia decides they should enter the Starwing's Amateur Stunt Flyer Contest that will take place on Sunday. Meanwhile back at Enchancia Castle, Grand Mum tries to sneak into the Royal Stable but is caught by Amber and James. Grand Mum tells the twins that she wants to be in the same Stunt Flying contest as Sofia. The twins agree to help her get ready and pick out Windfall as her flying horse and make her some Flying Stunt clothes. Meanwhile, Sofia and Minimus are getting ready to practice when Mazzimo, who is there to see his parents' show, walks up. Minimus tells his brother what he is going to do and Mazzimo decides to watch. Sofia and Minimus do their routine but they are interrupted by Gemina, who forbids Minimus from entering the contest. Sofia and Minimus try to convince her to reconsider, but Gemina does not listen. Mazzimo and Sofia urge him to enter the contest anyway. The next day, Sofia and Minimus are about to do their routine but get caught by Gemina, who insists that her son wears padding. The padding fouls up their routine in a way that makes them crash. Utterly humiliated, Minimus walks away feeling dejected. Grand Mum shows up wearing a mask and takes her turn, but during her routine disaster strikes: The rope that was damaged during Sofia's turn comes undone and a hoop falls on her. Minimus saves her in a way that reveals who she is to Roland. Grand Mum tells her son she felt he could not handle the truth. Gemina apologizes to her son and together with Mazzimo and Grand Mum put on a spectacular show. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Eric Stonestreet as Minimus *Florence Henderson as Grand Mum *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Tyler Merna as Prince James *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Dean Norris as Mazzimo *Keith Ferguson as Count Barnstorm *Fritz Sperberg as Argus *Mindy Sterling as Gemina Song *I'm A New Horse Now Trivia *Minimus' parents make their debut appearance in this episode, not including their illustration appearance in "The Secret Library". It is revealed that their names are Gemina and Argus. *Mazzimo makes his second appearance in the series, following his debut in "The Secret Library". *Sofia wears her Flying Horsemanship outfit for the entire episode. **This is also the first time that Sofia takes part in an official royal ceremony at the Enchancia Castle without wearing a princess outfit and without a tiara. *Roland and Tilly's mother Grand Mum makes her debut in this episode. *Grand Mum is the third character to fall from a flying horse during the series. **The first was Sofia in "Just One of the Princes" and "The Secret Library". **The second was Amber in "Minimus is Missing". *At the beginning of the episode, Roland takes on the same pair of slippers sold to him by Miranda in Once Upon a Princess. *This is the second collaboration between Darcy Rose Byrnes and Mindy Sterling, the first being the roles of Ikki and Lin Beifong, respectively, in Nickelodeon's The Legend of Korra. *Minimus sings for the second time in this episode since Peace and Joy in "Holiday in Enchancia". *The flying derby championship race from "The Flying Crown" is mentioned in this episode. *Moral: Don't let anyone tell you what you can or can't be. *This is the last episode where Tyler Merna voices James. Goofs * Roland remains using his slippers even while seeing the Flying Starwing horse show. International premieres *August 15, 2016 (Brazil) Gallery Best in Air Show Mind your manners.jpg|"Mind your manners. And remember: your grandmother is very traditional." Best_in_Air_Show.jpg|Sofia and Amber hug Grand Mum Best in Air Show 01.jpg Best in Air Show 02.jpg Best in Air Show 03.jpg Sofia the First - I'm A New Horse Now.jpg Best in Air Show 04.jpg Best in Air Show 05.jpg Just about to practice.JPG Mazzimo-Sofia-Minimus 18.JPG Best in Air Show 06.jpg "I'm a firecracker".JPG|"I'm a firecracker!" Best in Air Show 07.jpg Best in Air Show 08.jpg Best in Air Show 09.jpg Best in Air Show 10.jpg Best in Air Show 11.jpg Best in Air Show 12.jpg Sofia-Minimus-Mazzimo 13.JPG Best in Air Show 13.jpg Best in Air Show 14.jpg Best in Air Show 15.jpg|Sofia scared Best in Air Show 16.jpg Best in Air Show 17.jpg Best in Air Show 18.jpg Minimus with his parents.JPG Mazzimo with his family.JPG Argus and Gemina.png|Argus and Gemina Mazzimo with his family 2.JPG Best in Air Show 20.jpg Best in Air Show 21.jpg Best in Air Show 22.jpg|"Bravo, mother!" Stunt flying.JPG Category:Sofia the First episodes